Always be with Me
by caera
Summary: Me and Sherry were always close... We... were always together. That's how things were. Until when... this whatever-his-name-is from Blue Pegasus came along. She changed a lot after she met him... Or was that just the only reason why she did? (yep, the summary isn't that good... and sorry for the current title... still kinda thinking of another title to put there...)
1. Always

_Me and Sherry were always close... She was always with me - I was used to her always being with me; her always talking about me; and her always spending her time with me._

_We... were always together. That's how things were. That's how I got used to._

* * *

_Until... when she met that Blue Pegasus boy._

_She started acting weird._

_She got... different._

_Her hairstyle changed, her way of clothing... AND..._

_She doesn't spend that much time on me, and with me anymore; she doesn't talk about me anymore; she was always out with that I-don't-care-what's-his-name guy._

_Whenever she's at home, she just... always talks about him now._

_Her "love" stuff is now all about HIM. Everything she says is about him. She keeps talking about how they spend time together and stuff. Now she always is with him, too._

_..._

* * *

_It used to be ME. _

_What does that guy have that I don't?_

_What does she like about that playboy of Blue Pegasus?_

_What makes her act like that on him?_

* * *

_..._

_Wait- why am I even asking stuff like this?_

_It's not like I'm jealous or anything..._

_I'm just... concerned. Yeah, just concerned about her behavior._

_..._

_But then..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Fine..._

_...maybe I am getting jealous..._

_...just a little._

_..._

* * *

_I hate it that he gets more of her attention than me._

_I always got her attention - she was always by me._

_So how come this just suddenly happens?_

_How come things suddenly get ruined by just some random Blue Pegasus guy who just pops out for a guild-teaming-something mission?_

_..._

* * *

_Well..._

_I admit it._

_I never noticed how much she meant to me until when this happened._

_I never noticed how much she had been caring for me, too._

_I-It's not like I like, like her... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Fine, maybe I do. That's why starting to think like this. Maybe that's why I'm being like this._

_..._

* * *

_I can't really help but think..._

_How come I haven't noticed this earlier?_

_How come I hadn't noticed how she felt back then?_

_How come I haven't realized that I like her earlier, when things weren't like this?_

_..._

_Why didn't I know and realize all these stuff before things went like this?_

_..._

* * *

_But then..._

_more importantly... What can I do about it right now?_

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**Sorry~ need to leave it like this... somewhat like a cliffhanger... xD**

**I pwomise to update soon (tomorrow, I guess~ coz it's pretty late here now...)**

**So what do you think of the story? Feel free to review :3**


	2. My Fault?

_"Lyon-sama..."_

_'...would there be something I can do?' _I thought.

_"Lyon-sama." _I was busy at thinking, so I never noticed that Sherry was calling me, until...

_"Ow!" _

She made the chair drop me with her doll magic.

_"...What was that for?!" _

_"I've been calling you for a while now and you haven't answered." _she said.

_"Oh, you want something?" _I immediately asked. I don't know why, but I just did. Though, I'm sensing this'll be about that pegasus boy again.

_"Oh, no, no! I just wanted to say I'm leaving for today and gonna be home late tonight~!" _Sherry said cheerfully.

_"Why?"_

_"Oh, because of love, of course~! I'm going to spend my day with Ren today!" _she doesn't even hesitate on saying it.

I't annoying me... her always spending time with him is annoying.

...

...

* * *

_"Urgh! Just WHY do you always spend time with him now?! What about me? I thought you were always with me, you always spent your time with me! You even always just talked about me! And we were always close to each other! But what happened now? Why is it that you always talk about him, that you're always with him, that you're leaving me out now?" _I snapped out and stood up upon hearing her saying "love" about that guy again.

_"L-Lyon-sama..." _she was surprised... oops...

_"...to make it clear, I wasn't the one who moved away in the first place! YOU are the very reason why I'm being like this!" _having said that, she ran away, with teary eyes.

...

* * *

I tried following her... but she was out of sight when I got to the front door. She must've used magic... But no matter what, I must talk to her.

What did she mean by "You are the very reason I'm being like this"?

I've got so many questions in my mind right now...

But, I could sum up the answer as something like this: "It was my fault. I had been doing things that made her like that.", I guess.

I had been numb. I never thought about what she feels, or what she might have felt...


	3. Talk

_I'm really, really, really, really sorry for not updating for such a loooooong time... I'm just... kinda busy at school and some other stuff lately... I hope you understand... sorry T.T_

* * *

_There she is... I knew she'd be in this place! This was our... favorite place to go to._

_I hid on a tree behind her..._

_"Stupid Lyon-sama!" _she said with a sniffle, and sat, leaning her back on the tree.

I backed away a little bit and moved to the bushes a little farther away from her back instead.

_"How can he not know that he's the very reason why I'm doing these?" _Sherry shouted, as if she wants someone answer her question.

I kept silent in my place, thinking, _'What did I do, exactly?' _

Then she started humming a song...

_**You and me**_  
_**We used to be together**_  
_**Everyday together always**_

I heard sobs as she went on.

Then I realized, we really used to be always together...

Ever since I got to Lamia Scale, she was always with me... we always spent time together...

_**I really feel**_  
_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

_'What happened to us...?' _I asked myself as I tried to recall how things got to this.

* * *

**(Sherry's POV)**

* * *

_**I can't believe**_  
_**This could be the end**_

_"I can't believe Lyon-sama is just so numb..." _I sighed as I continued with the song.

This song... tells really much of what happened to us...

...and my cowering of not wanting to know how we're turning out like this...

...I... don't want to hear his reasons...

...I know I'll only get hurt when I do hear so.

_**It looks as though you're letting go**_  
_**And if it's real**_  
_**Well I don't want to know**_

It all started when she saw her... Juvia.

He started going in on around following her... and never noticed me anymore.

well, I never tried to ask him about it...

...I didn't want to know.

I didn't want to hear.

Because I'm sure what he'll say would just hurt me... a lot.

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

From how he looks at Juvia... and how he followed her around...

...he seemed to like her a lot.

When I noticed that, that's when I started spending more time with Ren...

...because I don't wanna see it anymore... I don't wanna hear it anymore...

...it hurts me every time I see him with her.

* * *

**(Lyon's POV)**

* * *

_'Juvia.'_ I heard her say it in a very low voice.

Juvia...

Oh... her.

The girl I've been following around to annoy Gray.

Wait, did she misunderstood it?

No, no, I know she knows me well... she won't think that I really like that water mage Gray likes, would she?

_'There's no way me and Gray would have the same taste for women,'_ I thought was I sighed.

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

But basing it from this song, I think she really did misunderstand it...

...and she was afraid to ask?

But she always loved voicing out her opinions, and always asks or tells me whatever she feels to say or ask!

* * *

**(Sherry's POV)**

* * *

_**Our memories**_  
_**Well, they can be inviting**_

I remember how me and Lyon-sama used to spend our time together, just talking about random things... or me blabbering about love.

_**But some are altogether**_  
_**Mighty frightening**_

But then ever since he met Juvia, things changed. He never really had time with me anymore.

_**As we die, both you and I**_  
_**With my head in my hands**_  
_**I sit and cry**_

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_  
_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

I never tried to ask him...

...because I never wanted to hear his reasons.

I'm afraid I'll just get hurt...

_**It's all ending**_  
_**I gotta stop pretending who we are...**_  
_**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

...we seem to loose each other now.

We're not what we used to be anymore... slowly, I can see us dying.

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_  
_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts!**_  
_**I know what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_

_"I don't wanna hear it because it'll hurt..."_

_**Don't speak,**_  
_**don't speak,**_  
_**don't speak,**_  
_**oh I know what you're thinking**_  
_**And I don't need your reasons**_  
_**I know you're good,**_  
_**I know you're good,**_  
_**I know you're real good**_  
_**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la**_  
_**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'**_  
_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush**_  
_**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_  
_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'**_  
_**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_"Okay, Sherry, calm down now..." _I tell myself in a whisper.

_"...you still have to go with Ren today." _I sighed and stood up.

* * *

**(Lyon's POV)**

* * *

_'Oh, no she isn't.' _I told myself and got out of my hiding place, then grabbed her hand.

She looked at me, shocked.

_"Listen to me, will you?" _I asked her.

_"We need to talk."_


End file.
